Retazos de lucidez
by zatsuri
Summary: En nombre de algunos ideales se cometen los más cruentos horrores aniquilando en el proceso todo aquello por lo que luchamos. Ya se sabe. En una guerra nadie gana. Todos pierden.


Hola de nuevo. Una nueva historia con una línea principal.

Los personajes no son míos sino del señor Mishimoto…

 **Retazos de lucidez.**

Un rezo, un mantra, una frase. Todo en nombre de una palabra.

"Hay cosas por las que vale la pena morir"

RIP: Libertad

"En la guerra nadie gana"

RIP: Paz

"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"

RIP: Justicia.

Tantos años, tantas guerras, guerrillas. Tantas muertes sin sentido. Mucha sal. El olor de la sangre ha impregnado cada molécula de la tierra. Tierra mutilada por la que corremos, saltamos, asesinamos, vivimos ¿y todo para qué?

Miro de nuevo correr a los niños que quieren ser héroes. Son niños y nada saben. Escucho a pre-adolescentes querer ascender de rango en la jerarquía shinobi. Son preadolescentes y nada saben. Sé con certeza de adolescentes que ya se han quebrado. Son adolescentes con un poco de suerte. Trato con jóvenes de ojos ensombrecidos. Son jóvenes sobrevivientes shinobis con poca suerte y poca sabiduría.

Al pasar de los años la historia de una guerra se convierte en una leyenda. Los sufrimientos son un eco indeseable. Las muertes son heroicas. Las tristezas son melancólicas. El miedo es inexistente. Los asesinatos son ignorados. Las mutilaciones no son reales. El dolor es un sentimiento valeroso aún más que el valor. Los que sobreviven transitan entre la congoja de saber lo que es el horror de una guerra y la alegría de haber aprendido a vivir (otra vez). ¿Y la muerte? La muerte es redentora.

Tras pasar los años y a la distancia, muchos viejos se quedan con el sentimiento fijo de saber que el pasado está condenado a repetirse o viven en el eterno cinismo de saber que el pasado está condenado a repetirse como parte de un ciclo que no es natural. Una guerra es la historia, primeramente, de hombres que matan.

Da algo en el pecho saber qué sólo algunos de los aclamados héroes cuando todos pasamos por lo mismo…en las noches todos tienen pesadillas. Todos tienen reflejos involuntarios y violentos…todos los ignoran; más aún si eres un héroe shinobi eso no existe aunque ya todos estemos perdidos en la ironía de la locura que supone una guerra. A Dios gracias sin la intervención tecnológica de lo contrario hubiéramos más que la cordura, tal vez seríamos bestias arrastrándonos en nuestras propias heces.

¿Pero qué puedo decirle a ese nieto mío que sueña con ser genin? Nada. Si lo hiciera las guerras anteriores serían más fútiles de lo que han sido, aún más si cabe.

Él me cuenta que quiere ser grande, poderoso para protegernos porque nos ama… noble intención sin duda que le llevará a perder su alma y su humanidad porque para lograr ese objetivo debe matar, torturar, engañar, inhumanizarse diga lo que diga la propaganda. Para una vez que los shinobis se unieron dejando de lado los prejuicios. Fue un engaño para tratar de reparar lo que nuestros antepasados crearon.

Para mí, la última cuarta gran guerra shinobi en nombre del amor, de la amistad, libertad y justicia no es más que un gran y estrepitoso fracaso ¿la razón? Aún existimos los shinobis. Aún existimos como soldados, como carne de cañón, como medios de poder. Para mi nieto es una gesta heroica que no lo toca, es una neblina de laureles gloriosos. Para mi familia es un velo angustioso.

Cuando me levanto kunai en mano presto para defenderme pongo en práctica un ritual. Me muevo hacia atrás mientras lanzó un kunai a la ropa de aquel que este conmigo para darme tiempo de unas milésimas de segundo y saber si es amigo o enemigo… para mi nieto es "entrenamiento". Mis sueños saben a tripas, sangre, vísceras, delirios perversos, vómitos, lágrimas y locura.

Quiero llorar pero ya no puedo. Sólo me río por cinismo mientras el Kage de turno suelta uno de esos discursos que emocionan a unos y dan raba a otros. O ya no dan nada, como a mi. Mi consuelo es: "Pudo ser peor"

PD: Recuerda mis palabras después de tu primer asesinato. Puede ser peor.


End file.
